Ai Uchiha
by SheepStories
Summary: Ai is an experience, a miracle created by Orochimaru knowledge but the snake doesn't know of this. She escaped from the Oto prison with help, her objective is to go back to Konoha, to meet her family. StrongNaru - DarkSakura - BakaKakashi - SasukeTeme


Disclaimer - I Own Nothing of Naruto.

Chapter 1

Konoha was in war with Iwa.

Orochimaru was on the battlefield, today he takes a risk.

He and his team tempt to abduct the mighty sharingan, in Akkiko Uchiha, a fresh Chuunin of Konoha. Her team been cornered by the largest Iwa Squad they ever encountered, and forced to retreat. Orochimaru's team was henge in Konoha Nin, killed the survivor, and abduct Akkiko.

"Orochimaru Sama, she's very weak. She may won't survive.." tell the Commander Medic Nin

"Heal her..Or DIE ! We are going to the Oto" snarled the Snake Sannin. "Damn, Onoki" muttered to himself.

'Y-y-y yes OrochimaruSama"respond the medic

Back to Oto, The Snake and his medicnin taken care of Akkiko.

She's been atrocious drugged, but her body condition was stable.

"KUKUKUKUKU !"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akkiko was extremely weak. Always on drug, she became insane.

"THE UCHIHA ARE THE STRONGEST, HAHAHAHA, THEY WILL COME FOR ME, YOU'LL SEE HAHAHAHAHA !" she's already lost her mind.

Orochimaru was mad scientist, like VERY mad. He worked on Hashimara Senju's Cell. Trying to impregnant the young woman, he drugged her with strong fertilizer, and other drug to kept her quiet. He cut her intimy to extract the ovary try a transplant.

At least, with a genuine combinaison. Orochimaru implant in Akkiko's belly a fertilized ovary with both Uchiha and Senju DNA.

She was pregnant.

3 Mounths later, Akkiko looked terrible, still on drug.

"You're pregnant, you will have 5 babies, aren't you happy ?" Amane said

"YES,YES ! I LOoove my babies, the are Uchiha you know ? " her voice a bit creppy, a bit of passion in "We come from Konoha, they will come for me, you'll see"

7 Mounths later, she was far worse than ever.

Her skin were so pale now she's grey, her hair was gray. Her muscle were astonish.

She was on verge of death, her energy was sucked by her baby.

"My baby are the strongest, the uchiha will come for us, I love my clan. They coming for us, You'll see " she wishepered that all day, all night.

"Are you sure she can make it ?" demand Amane "The better or Lord Orochimaru will kill us"The Medicnin said.

"Hm! Test are odd...they are weak... extremely weak, almost like plant..what's the meaning of this ?"

Akkiko Uchiha is dead at 8 mounth of pregnancy.

She gave birth to five babies.

Her last word to noone were : "I Love my babies, they will come for us...HAHAHAHAHA..." she shooted"...please protect my baby" she said nicely, her last breath out.

Her last declaration moved the medicnin corp.

They come agree to come with a plan to kept the baby away from Orochimaru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amane liked to talk with the young Uchihas.

7 years past from Akkiko's death, the result were insignifant. They were already dying in their mother belly, due to result Orochimaru disband the projet. The child were weak and frail. The MedicCorp knew that the children are going to die anyway.

But kept away from the snake that one baby, infact absorb all the resources from Akkiko and the siblings.

They decease one by one since their 4 year.

"Amane-chan can you tell story about the Uchiha ?" demand the young girl.

"COUGH ! COUGH ! Yes ! Amane-Chan tell us about mom?" a young boy respond

The MedicNin and Ayame really liked them. She began to speak about their mother, the young beautiful, and strong kunoichi.

She talked about the strong Uchiha Clan and their precious bloodline, the best user of Fire Realase. Amane and the MedicNin

were not like Orochimaru, their been captured since a long time ago, and forced to work for the SnakeSannin. They have been disguted by

the Snake, and wanted to forgiven.

"NII SAN !"

" Ai ! You are the only one, you can do this ! you have to ! We were weak, but you're strong, please live for us, we love you ! "

"ANBU from Konoha are here, it's maybe our only chance ! Ai, come on, we can't save him, you already know this !' Amane shoot

The basement was under a siege. The Snake abandonned the station long time ago, but tcheked time to time knowing the children will die anyway. OtoNins killed the all the prisonners, the MedicNin and deleted all the data.

During the process, Amane and Ai sucessfully escape from Oto but Amane was severely injuried, and lost a vast amount of blood.

"Ai ! Now go ! You're free, go to Konoha ! Go back to the Uchiha !" Amane said. She was gravely injuried, and out of breath. "Take this scroll, show it to the Hokage, we all love you " She said in her last breath.

The ANBU killed the last remain ninja of the base. It was an failure, the Snake fled again. All files been deletedThe ANBU Corp leaving back to Konoha.

On the road, they met a young girl. Running for her life. They encercled her.

"Who are you ?"

"I'm Ai Uchiha, the Uchiha are the strongest! I'm going back to my clan, they're waiting for me !" she said, her sharingan with 3 black tomoes blazin wildly.

 **AU :** My first FanFiction I hope you enjoy


End file.
